1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a tool for connection to the lower end of a tubing string for latching onto and retrieving wellbore devices such as downhole pressure and temperature instrument units.
2. Background
In certain well operations it is desirable to retrieve instruments or other devices from the wellbore without making a special trip into and out of the wellbore with a retrieving tubing string or other equipment. In this regard, it has been considered desirable to provide a latching or retrieving tool which is connected to the tubing string which is used in stimulation or workover operations or related wellbore processes.